Killing Brain Cells, The Sirius Way
by Gypsy Lupin-Black
Summary: Series: The Early Years:: Fic numer TWO (at the moment) --Siri and Jamie are 8 years old... read and review please!


K, here's the result of a late night plot bunny. It hasn't been to a beta, so I donno if it's as good as it could be, but I wanted to get something out so you all know I haven't dropped off the face of the planet. NSD is going ok, I'll get another chappie out soon, I hope. Please review and lemme know what you think of this!!  
  
Oh, I'm adding the story info to me bio, so that it's easier to figure out the order of the fics.  
  
Killing Brain Cells, the Sirius Way  
  
By: Gypsy Lupin-Black  
  
Arc: The Marauder Years. Series: The Early Years  
  
"Siri, the last time you tried this, you busted your arm on the car!" James rolled his eyes and shoved his wind swept hair out of his eyes. "And what if mum or dad catches us? You know they told us we couldn't test the wings anymore!"  
  
"Jamie, I'm eight years old. Doncha think I know by now 'ow to avoid gettin' caught?" Sirius grinned at his best mate from where he stood at the edge of the roof, tightening the belts around his chest. "'Elp me with th' arms, will ya?" He held out the arm and the straps that would secure the wing. "'Sides, I got 'elp this time in makin' 'em."  
  
"Sirius, this is so stupid. Who's help did you get? Bella's? You know she just wants to kill you anyways." James protested. Nevertheless, he came over and strapped the wing to Sirius' arm.  
  
"Nah. Got Andromeda's 'elp. Honestly, Jamie, ya think I'm *quite* that dumb?" Sirius turned to James could strap the other wing on.  
  
"Whatever, Siri. What'd she do to it?"  
  
"Charmed it, I think. Anyway, whatever she did, the wings'll work this time. Trust me." Sirius moved his arms up and down a couple times, feeling the wind buoy the wings up.  
  
James snorted. "You look like a moron, you know."  
  
"Oh shut up. Ready? I'm gonna go." Sirius grinned, looked out over the yard he hoped to be soaring over in a moment, and bent his knees. He heard James sigh from behind him.  
  
"Mum's gonna have to fix your arm or leg and she's gonna be so mad. . ." James moaned. "Fine, if you're gonna go, then go!"  
  
Sirius jumped.  
  
And fell. /Bugger! Wings out! Wings out!/ Sirius spread his arms wide and suddenly, the air under them seemed to gain the strength it needed to push him up. He shot forward on a gentle glide to the ground. /Erm, how do I land, I wonder. . ./ Sirius thought as he watched the ground get closer. He picked up his feet and he flew over the top of the car in the Potter's yard. Then, there was the ground.  
  
"Whoa!" he landed in a heap on the grass. Distantly, he heard James slide off the side of the roof and run toward him.  
  
"Siri!" he whooped. "Siri, you did it! You flew!!" James fell to his knees beside his friend and helped him untangle himself.  
  
"Yeah, I did, didn' I?" Sirius grinned at James.  
  
"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!!"  
  
"Uh oh. . ." Sirius winced. "Quick, get th' wings offa me! Yer mum'll take 'em if she can!" he and James scrambled to unbuckle the straps. "Go hide 'em in th' shed. I'll 'old 'er off!" Sirius shoved the wings into James' hands and then stood. He trotted back toward the house, listening to James' running foot steps die away.  
  
"Sirius!" James' mum, Klyo Potter, came around the side of the car. "Did I just see you with those wings on again?!"  
  
"I-" Sirius started, but Klyo cut him off.  
  
"You're going to kill more brain cells doing that, Sirius! They don't grow back you know!! And I don't want to have to heal a broken arm or leg again! Heaven forbid that it be your neck!!"  
  
"Aww, Mrz Potter, I'm fine! Th' wings work now!" Sirius tried to console her. It turned out to be the wrong thing to say.  
  
"Where are they?" Klyo put her hands on her hips and glared at the boy she'd taken to thinking of as another one of her sons.  
  
Sirius put on an innocent expression. "Where's what?"  
  
"The wings, Sirius."  
  
"Oh. Erm. . . I donno. I guess I musta killed more brain cells. I can't remember." Sirius smiled innocently.  
  
"Nice try. Where's James hiding them?"  
  
"No where."  
  
Klyo rolled her eyes and started for the shed. "James Matthew Potter, you get out here this instant!"  
  
"Coming, mum!" James' voice came from back toward the house. Klyo turned, and watched her son trot around the side of the car. "Yeah, mum?"  
  
"Where did you hide those wings?"  
  
"What wings?" James asked.  
  
Klyo rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh never mind! Just don't do it again!"/ Trying to get anything out of those two is impossible!/ she headed back toward the house.  
  
The two boys heard the door close, and they both laughed. "Grand idea, takin' th' long way 'round, Jamie." Sirius slapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm smart. I know how to do these things." James grinned. The two boys headed for the shed to retrieve the wings. Said wings were sitting behind the shed. Sirius picked them up.  
  
"Aww, nuts. Th' wing's bent." Sirius sighed as he examined it.  
  
"We can fix it."  
  
Sirius grinned at him. "A couple'a minutes ago, you wanted us ta scrap th' 'ole project."  
  
James shrugged. "That was before you flew."  
  
K, folks, that's it! Unless you really want me to do more on it. This is kinda a drabble is all. Please please review!! Blessed be! -Gypsy Lupin- Black 


End file.
